


you've been pranked

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [17]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris is really bad at pranks, F/F, Idiots in Love, Pranks, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: Joana giggles at something in her book and lays down on the bed and for a moment Cris wonders if pranking her is really worth it but then she thinks about her afternoon in detention and keeps searching for pranks. She finally finds a simple one that won’t backfire on her and smirks at her unaware girlfriend.“Hey baby?” she asks to get Joana’s attention, her girlfriend turns to look at her with raised eyebrows and a soft smile, for a moment, Cris loses her train of thought but she looks down at her phone and composes herself.





	you've been pranked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic is based on a prompt sent to me on Tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> "I'm pregnant" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Cris glared at her girlfriend from across the room, Joana had been pulling pranks on her for the last few days. On Monday, it was changing all of Cris’ contact names in her phone to names of Disney characters and then telling her “figure it out” when she asked who was who, of course, Joana put herself under “prince charming”.

On Tuesday, Joana had snuck a fake snake into Cris” schoolbag, Cris ended up getting a detention because when she found the snake, she threw it at her girlfriend who was sitting right next to her in literature. 

On Wednesday, Joana changed the time on Cris’ phone to be an hour later than it was so when the girl walked into school at 7 am thinking it was 8 am, Joana was waiting there for her. When class ended for the day, they went back to Joana’s house and that's where Cris finds herself now, glaring at her girlfriend who's reading a book on her bed. 

“Why are you looking at me like you wanna kill me?” Joana asks. Cris was too caught up in her glaring that she didn’t realize her girlfriend had been staring at her for the last few seconds. 

“No reason,” Cris says slowly, she changes out her glare for a smile, Joana squints her eyes suspiciously and nods her head before turning her head back to her book. She tries to think of a few ways to get back at her girlfriend but none of the pranks she comes up with is enough to get back at Joana. 

She plays them out in her head and most of them end up with her getting soaked in water or what is meant to happen to her girlfriend would end up happening to her. Cris pulls out her phone and spends the next few minutes trying to find easy but clever pranks to pull on her girlfriend. 

Joana giggles at something in her book and lays down on the bed and for a moment Cris wonders if pranking her is really worth it but then she thinks about her afternoon in detention and keeps searching for pranks. She finally finds a simple one that won’t backfire on her and smirks at her unaware girlfriend. 

“Hey baby?” she asks to get Joana’s attention, her girlfriend turns to look at her with raised eyebrows and a soft smile, for a moment, Cris loses her train of thought but she looks down at her phone and composes herself. 

“I’m pregnant,” she says with a sigh, trying to keep herself from laughing or smiling. Joana sits up and shakes her head disbelievingly. 

“You are aware that I don’t have a penis right baby?” 

“Boom, you’ve been pranked,” Cris says with a laugh. Joana smiles lovingly at her girlfriend and nods her head. 

“I sure have been.” 


End file.
